1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to modular connectors for use in connecting a daughter printed wiring board to a mother printed wiring board.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Developments
In the manufacture of computers and other various electronic assemblies, daughter boards are commonly connected to mother boards by means of a connector having a receptacle having a plastic housing and a first and second face wherein terminals are connected in one face to the daughter board and at the other to a header connected to the mother board. Various arrangements have been suggested to ground such connectors to the mother or daughter boards but such arrangements have tended to complicate the construction of the connector. A need, therefore, exists for simple and inexpensive means for grounding connectors between mother and daughter boards. There is also a need for such a connector which reduces crosstalk and EMI.